Abstract-Cancer Outcomes (CO) Shared Resource The Cancer Outcomes (CO) Shared Resource is a new resource to support a large and highly productive group of cancer center faculty conducting population science big data research, including analyses of linked cancer registry/insurance claims datasets; epidemiologic cohort studies; registries; and other real-world clinical data sources. The CO provides three main services: 1) development and support of a North Carolina multi- payer linked dataset; 2) methodological consulting services for population science big data analyses; and 3) software/systems development for managing real-world clinical data. By collaborating with the North Carolina Central Cancer Registry and other data partners, this unique North Carolina dataset represents the entire state?s cancer population (>400,000 patients) as well as 5.5 million unique beneficiaries in Medicare, Medicaid, and private insurance plans. This rich and unprecedented state-level resource represents heterogeneous populations which are often not represented in clinical trials. This shared resource directly addresses the emerging need of population science to develop big data infrastructure and methods. Research supported by the CO can directly answer crucial questions in cancer care related to access, disparities, quality, technology diffusion, guideline adherence, and cost of cancer care. The differential impact of insurance coverage models and policy initiatives can also be evaluated at the population, provider, and patient levels. Through an interdisciplinary ?team science? approach, the Cancer Outcomes Shared Resource has developed novel data linkages, systems, and methods that allow researchers to better leverage the power of big data to improve population health. By partnering closely with computer scientists and research methodologists the CO team has developed extensive tools and web systems which make these big datasets interoperable and support the entire research lifecycle from hypothesis generation through manuscript publication. Supported by Cancer Center funds since its inception in 2012, this shared resource is already a highly used and successful resource: CO staff has worked with 36 faculty members, enabled publication of 41 manuscripts in peer- reviewed journals and nearly $10 million in funding from private and public sources external to UNC. Funds are proposed to support salary for key staff members and annual data updates